My vacation with the twins
by bloody coffee
Summary: Haruhis dad got a job offer and asked the twins mom to watch her until he gets back. what will the twins and haruhi doo while they stay together? rated M for later chapters


**Disclaimer:** Well to begin this story I do not own Ouran high school host club or any of the characters. If I did then Hikaru and Haruhi would have already kissed by now : P

Haruhi was standing in front of the twins gate when the taxi drove away, leaving her in the hands of the two devils know as Hikaru and Kauro.

'What was she thinking, staying at their mansion.' She thought.

Haruhi sighed and started to walk up the front stairs. The whole time she was recalling what had happened earlier that morning.

_**Flashback-**_

"HARUUUUUUHI!!!" cheered her father

"_What is it Papa?" said haruhi. She was cleaning the dishes and her dad had just got off the phone._

_Ranka glomped haruhi and started to swing her around the room. "Haruhi, Papa just got a calling for a new job interview!" Ranka was still twirling around screaming with joy with an annoyed haruhi in his hands._

"_That's great Papa. But could you please put me down now?" _

"_OH sorry Haruhi!" Ranka put haruhi down and stared at her sternly._

"_What is it?" asked Haruhi. She had a bad feeling about what was coming up next._

"_Well… The ticket I received from the company only pays for one and well… I couldn't afford another." Haruhi was already feeling it coming. What he was going to say next either involved going to her grandpas, staying home with a babysitter of his choice, or… staying at one of the host club member's house. _

"_So I asked Mrs. Hitachin if you could spend your time there until I got back home." Ranka smiled and ran for his room to hide from the soon to be exploding haruhi._

_[Two minutes later]_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

End flashback-

So here she was in front of the Hitachin mansion. Since it was the beginning of summer they weren't going to school anytime soon. She had still kept in touch with all the host club members including the idiot Tamaki. She reached out towards the door and knocked lightly then rung the doorbell. She waited for about three minutes until someone came to the door. It opened and two familiar faces stood there with big grins and gleaming eyes.

Haruhi knew their smiles anywhere. Hikaru was on the left and Kauro was on the right. They were so easy to tell apart. That she couldn't understand why other girls couldn't do it. Suddenly she felt two hands grab her wrists and pull her in.

"Haruhi's here!!!!" cried the two in unison. They were hugging her very tightly and wouldn't let go. They stood there for a while until Haruhi realized what was going on. She pushed them off and stood there staring at both of them. Yupp. She still could tell the difference.

"So Haruhi, what made you decide to come to our house of all places?" said hikaru

"Hikaru I think she likes us more then we thought." Kauro chuckled which was then joined by Hikaru

Haruhi could feel a blush creeping onto her face. She recently discovered that she actually did have a crush on the twins. She couldn't help it. They were so funny and daring. Not to mention they always immediately returned her letters and emails. The others took days to write back.

Haruhi scoffed and stared at the twins. "Yea, Yea don't flatter yourselves. Just show me my room and I'll be on my way." As much as she wanted to talk she couldn't over come the sleepiness that attacked her body. It was after 10:00 and she had this curse of sleeping at 10:30.

"Awww, Haruhi you've only been here five minutes and already your no fun." Pouted the twins.

Haruhi just looked up at them and said " Look if you take me to a room now and let me sleep I promise we can do something fun tomorrow."

The twins looked at each other and smiled then said" Okay well lead you to a room and let you sleep, but tomorrow we get to choose what we do." The two grinned and stood on both sides of Haruhi.

Haruhi let out a sigh and agreed to their terms.

"Yay!" They screamed in unison. They both grabbed Haruhi arms and ran her to an unknown room. When they reached the outside of the room they kicked open the doors and skipped in still holding a sleepy Haruhi.

"Okay Haruhi, here's your room." Said Kauro.

"Thanks." Said Haruhi. She turned around to say goodnight when the twins closed the doors. But they were still in the room. Haruhi was curious as to why they were still there.

Kauro walked over to her and sat on the ground in front of her. "So go to sleep, Haruhi."

"Haruhi was just about to say get out of my room when she noticed Hikaru taking off his shirt and reaching into a dresser. What was he doing? She asked herself. Then she noticed Kauro get up and go over to the same dresser. He also took of his shirt and grabbed a pair of pants and went into what she thought was the bathroom.

"What are you too doing?" she asked.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi and his eyes glistened in the shadows. He smiled and walked over to the bed. Once he was in front of her he spun and landed on his back on the bed, letting out a sigh. Haruhi turned around and stared at Hikaru.

"What are you doing? Get off my bed and take Kauro with you and go to your rooms." She said with irritation in her voice.

Hikaru looked up and smiled" This is our room." Hikaru smiled at the look on Haruhi's face. She was shocked and a blush started to creep onto her face again.

"Then, then take me to another room were the two of you wont enter." She pleaded. She just wanted to sleep but obviously that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Kauro had come out of the bathroom in his boxers and mad his way to the bed. He layed down on the side closer to the wall and stared at Haruhi. "Hikaru? Is Haruhi in frozen shock?" It was true Haruhi was frozen. Just the thought of being in the same bed as the Hitachin twins was making her worried.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist and looked to see that it was Hikaru who clasped her hand. His face was hidden but he looked up and a smile lit his face. Haruhi was suddenly thrown in the air and landed in the middle of the two devils whose names were hikaru and Kauro.

The moment she was on the bed they both hugged her tightly and giggled with happiness.

"Haruhi is finally sharing a bed with us Hikaru!" Kauro seemed to be joyously recording this day into his brain.

"I know Kauro. Maybe she will be even more daring tonight." Hikaru chuckled.

Haruhi didn't even want to know what he meant. But she had a pretty good idea. She began to feel on both of her legs hands drifting up her legs up to her skirt. Haruhi immediately slapped them away and held onto both hands making sure they weren't going anywhere. However the twins thought differently of the gesture

"My, my Haruhi, " said Kauro

" We didn't know you liked us so much" finished Hikaru.

Haruhi froze but didn't react. Instead she closed her eyes and took in the warmth that the two were supplying. She felt safe and didn't want to admit it, but she liked it. She took in their scents and rolled onto her side. Hikaru was facing her while Kauro was behind her. Kauro pulled her to him and Hikaru came to.

Hikaru held her hand with one hand and played with her hair and face with the other. He stared at her face, as she was obviously asleep and dreaming.

"Hikaru." Said Kauro

"Yes Kauro?"

"We didn't get to have has much fun as we planned tonight."

"Yea, I know. But we have until her dad gets home. Plus Kauro, don't forget the deal we mad earlier. She has to play whatever game we choose tomorrow." Hikaru smiled.

"Very true." Kauro began to go into deep thought. "Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"This is nice. We finally have our entire world together in one place."

Hikaru smiled and agreed. After that all of the teenagers went into what they would call the best sleep of their lives.


End file.
